


mery crimas :]

by devilteeth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I am so tired, Mistletoe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilteeth/pseuds/devilteeth
Summary: pretty short fic cause i'm feeling holly and jolly and all that jazz
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	mery crimas :]

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished another fic and completed a drawing the same day i wrote this entire thing, and i'm beyond tired

Toko trudged through the snow, freezing air flowing all around her. She hid half of her face in her scarf in an attempt to stay warm. She sighed into the soft fabric, regretting this needlessly miserable journey. Makoto had decided to throw a party for Christmas and invited their entire class. She normally would've simply stayed home, but she decided to show up. She couldn't really pin down the reason why. Maybe it was because she had nothing better to do, or because she would get pestered about it once they all went back to school. Regardless, she was almost at Makoto's house, and it was too late to turn back. Toko walked up to the front door, shivering violently, and knocked. She waited a few moments, then the door opened to reveal Kyoko.

"Hello Toko," she spoke, a small smile on her face. _Even she's in a good mood. Guess that's what the holiday season does to some people._ Toko nodded a greeting and rushed in, relieved to be out of the cold. She stood still for a moment, letting herself warm up. The sudden heat made her glasses begin to fog up, so she took them off for a moment. Kyoko closed the door and walked off. Toko took off her gloves and placed them in her pocket. She put her glasses back on and nervously looked around. What now? She definitely wasn't going to socialize with anyone, and Byakuya most likely didn't show up. There was really nothing to do except wait until it was over-

"Toko!" A familiar voice called out to her. Toko looked around for a second, then saw a greenish-brown haired girl running towards her. Komaru.

"Omaru? I th-thought this party was just for Class 78?" Toko said quizzically.

"Yeah, that's what Makoto said, but I wanted to come so bad! Sooo, I bugged him until he let me." Komaru smiled. "I'm actually kinda surprised to see you here!" Toko put her hands in her coat pockets. _I'm pretty surprised to see myself here too._

"I really had n-nothing going on. Plus, i-if I didn't show up, I would be bothered about it f-for a while." Toko started to feel strangely happy. Toko slightly lowered her face into her scarf, hiding her smile. Maybe it was just nice to have someone to talk to, or the festivity is getting to her head. Toko then heard another voice behind Komaru.

"Hey, Komaru." It was Aoi. Komaru turned around and the other girl smirked and pointed upwards, revealing a mistletoe was hanging above her and Toko. Both of their faces immediately heated up, and Toko turned her gaze to the floor.

"So, um," Komaru began awkwardly. Toko looked up at her, taking her face out of her scarf. Komaru started moving closer to her slowly, giving her a chance to back away. She didn't. She carefully placed one hand on Toko's cheek, then pressed their lips together. The two stayed there for a moment, then Komaru hastily pulled back. They looked at each other, silent.

Though, this time, Toko didn't hide her smile in her scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> skanvudjifblgvjueiodjavbdsijfvkjelvjkabdvdhsfgvijerhnogjesav


End file.
